Jeep Patriot
The Jeep Patriot (MK74) is a compact crossover SUV introduced in early 2007 for the 2007 model year by the Jeep marque of Chrysler. It debuted publicly in April 2006 at the New York Auto Show and slots between the Compass and Liberty in the Jeep lineup. Market-wise, it is the least-expensive SUV in North America and one of the cheapest SUV-standard crossovers up to date. The Compass and Patriot are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/Mitsubishi GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditionally styled 4-door Jeep wagon, while the Compass shares a more in-town hatchback look, similar in terms to the Dodge Caliber. In a press conference on November 4, 2009, Chrysler LLC, now 20% under Fiat ownership, announced that both the Patriot and Compass would get modifications for 2010, but will be discontinued by 2012, to be replaced by a single Fiat-based model.3 See Jeep Wikis' comprehensive Jeep Patriot Review. Design The Patriot and Compass are both based on the DaimlerChrysler/GS platform. These vehicles are differentiated by their styling and marketing: The Patriot is a traditional four-door Jeep wagon, similar to the Cherokee, which was discontinued in the U.S. in 2001, while the Jeep Compass is intended as a sporty crossover, but with more capacity to handle rough roads and poor weather than competitors like the Pontiac Vibe. The Dodge Caliber, also based on the GS platform, is a more direct competitor to the Pontiac Vibe and Toyota Matrix, and is more like a small hatchback than either of the Jeeps. The Patriot is manufactured at DaimlerChrysler's Belvidere, Illinois assembly plant alongside the Dodge Caliber and Compass. The Patriot uses a four-cylinder 2.0L or 2.4 L GEMA gasoline I4 engine 2 In the US The base car features front-wheel drive, but a choice of two electronically-controlled four-wheel drive systems is optional. One, the Freedom Drive I, is a full-time system for on-road use. Freedom Drive II is made for off-road use with variable torque between speeds of 25 mph (40 km/h) and 65 mph (105 km/h) for optimal handling. The 2.0 L GEMA I4 is an option for the 4X2 model Patriot. For Europe and Australia a 2.0 L (1968 cc; 120 cid; 140ps) Volkswagen-manufactured diesel engine is fitted along with a 6-speed manual gearbox. All EU cars are fitted as standard with four wheel drive and a version of the Freedom Drive System which tuned differently from the USA versions but with similar capability to FDII with brake traction control and three switchable electronic stability control and traction control settings for on or off-road use. Off-Roading Capabilities The Freedom Drive II-equipped Patriot uses a continuously variable transmission with a low range instead of a traditional two-speed transfer case, but has Jeep's "Trail Rated" badging, signifying that it "has been designed to perform in five categories of off-road conditions: traction, ground clearance, maneuverability, articulation, and water fording." The Freedom Drive II Patriot is among the most offroad-capable vehicles in its class, thanks in part to the presence of the off-road Brake Traction Control which is also available in Freedom Drive I options. This allows the vehicle to maintain forward motion if one or two wheels lose traction by selectively applying brakes to the spinning wheels. This is a major improvement over a conventional AWD system; a vehicle intended for onroad use with open differentials only would be stranded if there is a loss of traction in one front and one rear wheel at the same time. Electric version At the 2009 North American International Auto Show in Detroit, the Jeep Patriot was added to Chrysler's ENVI lineup. As with the previously announced Jeep Wrangler EV, the Jeep Patriot EV is an extended-range electric vehicle (EREV, also called a plug-in hybrid vehicle), capable of traveling 40 miles (64 km) solely on battery power and up to 400 miles (640 km) on a single tank of gas.4 However, Chrysler's new owner Fiat SpA disbanded the ENVI division in November 2009, and removed the three ENVI models from its 5-year plan for Chrysler.5 There have been no announced plans to continue with the electric version. 2011 thumb|left|2011 Jeep Patriot Latitude X The Patriot receives minor upgrades for 2011. Outside, the Patriot sports minor styling tweaks while the interior receives upgrades as well. Three trims will be offered in the US: Sport, Latitude, and Latitude X. In the EU four trims will be offered Sport, Sport Plus and Limited as well as an Overland version. Also for the EU market the 2.0L Volkswagen PD Diesel Engine has been replaced by a 2.2L Mecredes Benz Twin Cam Common Rail Diesel Engine delivering 163PS. This change was necessary as the Volkswagen PD engine did not meet the Euro V environmental standards which was mandatory for all new cars registered after September 2010. Recent Changes *For MY2010, Jeep launched an EV (electric vehicle) version of the Patriot. The powertrain comes from ENVI and boasts a 40-mile all electric range, a 400-mile total range, and a 0-to-60 sprint of 8 sec. http://www.worldcarfans.com/9090111.014/jeep-patriot-ev-revealed Image:Jeep-patriot-ev.jpg Image:Jeep-patriot-ev 1.jpg Image:Jeep-patriot-ev 2.jpg * For 2009, Jeep of UK launched an aesthetic limited edition upgrade to the Patriot dubbed the Patriot S-Limited. Among the changes are black livery, Startech chrome grille surrounds, body colored door handles and mirrors, front and rear under-ride body-kit and special badges. Inside, the seats, center armrest, gearstick and headrests are swapped for leather trimmed affairs and the door panels fitted with leather and Alcantara inserts. Only 100 units will be made with prices starting at £19,810. http://carscoop.blogspot.com/2008/11/jeep-launches-special-edition-patriot-s.html Image:Jeep-Patriot-S-Limited-1.jpg Image:Jeep-Patriot-S-Limited-2.jpg Styles and Major Options Available in 4 trims, the patriot is also available in both 2x4 and 4x4 Patriot Sport Patriot North Patriot Rocky Mountain Patriot Limited Pricing Add more fields as necessary. Gas Mileage Add more fields as necessary. As seen on the FuelEconomy.gov website, the City/Highway MPG averages are as follows: Engine and Transmission Specifications, details, graphs, pictures and other information regarding the powertrain is placed in this section. Performance Please make sure to write information of the vehicle's performance in a third-person point of view. This section should include information about the car's acceleration figures, handling, braking, etc. If using information gathered from Road Test articles from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Reliability Warranty options and scheduled maintainence information should be mentioned here. Safety This section should reference points on safety ratings and features of the vehicle. Photos Image:Jeep-patriot-6g.jpg Image:Jeep-patriot-7g.jpg Image:106236.jpg Image:Jeeppatriot2.jpg Image:Jeep-patriot-2007-op-115.jpg Colors Brilliant Black Crystal Pearl Bright Silver Metallic Stone White Inferno Red Crystal Sunburst Orange Pearl Natural Green Pearl Light Sandstone Metallic Marine Blue Optic Green Metallic Deep Water BLue Pearl Main Competitors Chevolet HHR Dodge Nitro Ford Escape Honda Element Hyundai Tuscon Kia Sportage Mercury Mariner Toyota RAV4 Hybrid Models If there are hybrid versions of this vehicle manufactured, then please elaborate a little bit on it here. Unique Attributes If there are any features of this vehicle that sets it apart from other vehicles in its class, then mention those unique attributes here. Interior This section should include information on the interior's design, build quality, ergonomics, space (head and legroom, front and rear), features, stowage compartments and overall comfortability and livability. Add pictures wherever applicable and keep information in a third-person point of view. Resale Values Add more fields as necessary. Criticisms Please make sure to keep critiques in a third-person point of view. If using criticisms from a reputable automotive source, then please make sure to cite the quote. Generations First Generation/Origins (2007– present ) Available in 3 trims, this vehicle is based on the same platform than the Dodge Caliber and Jeep Compass Worldwide If the vehicle is sold in other markets worldwide, then this is the section to mention that information. Also, mention if the goes by another name in these other markets. Design quirks and oddities Refer to any pop-culture tidbits about the vehicle in this section. Awards List out notable awards that the model has recieved while in production. Boldface the company or orgainization that gives out the award, and Italicize the name of the award. Miscellanea Russian car manufacturer UAZ also has a utility vehicle named "Patriot", so Jeep Patriot is sold in Russia as Jeep Liberty (not to be confused with the North American Jeep Liberty). Wesley Autrey, in honor of his heroic act on the New York City subway system, was awarded two Jeep Patriots—one on each occasion—on his television appearances. On January 9, 2007, he was awarded a Jeep Patriot, among other gifts, on an airing of The Ellen DeGeneres Show. On May 21, 2007, he was awarded another Jeep Patriot, after appearing as a contestant on the primetime version of Deal or No Deal, in which he won $25. The Diesel is designated a Patriot 2.0 CRD implying that the engine is a common rail diesel engine, like all the other CRD Jeeps. However the VW engine used 2007-2010 is not a common rail engine but a type of Unit Injector engine termed Pumpe Duse or PD by VW. The Patriot won 2007 Green 4x4 Award and the 2008 4x4 of the Year in the UK. Sales File:Jeep Patriot at spa resort.jpg File:Jeep Patriot black rr.jpg File:JeepPatriotfront01.jpg See also External Links * Jeep Patriot Homepage * Jeep Patriot and Compass receive interior updates for 2009 * Jeep Officially Reveals 2009 Compass and Patriot – High Res Photos * Detroit 2009: Jeep Patriot Extended-Range Vehicle appears in D-town [w/VIDEO] * Jeep Patriot EV Revealed * Jeep adds Rocky Mountain Edition models to Patriot, Liberty and Grand Cherokee Category:Jeep vehicles